


Only a Kiss

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Getting almost black-out drunk after the Worlds banquet could have ended badly for JJ's reputation if Georgi hadn't separated him from the others in time. As it is, however, JJ still has to deal with the fact that in his alcohol-induced haze, he kissed Georgi.





	Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> I like this pairing a lot, so I definitely wanted to give this a shot. Thanks for requesting it, I hope you enjoy the fic.

JJ woke up with his tongue feeling like a wad of sandpaper and his mouth tasting like dust. He lifted his head out of the damp spot he had drooled on the pillow to find himself looking at egg shell white walls and uninspired, pastel modern art plastered on them. He was in his hotel room. Thank God for that.

He sat up, looking down at the rumpled suit and then raising his gaze. Curled up on the couch at the foot of the bed laid Georgi Popovich, legs draped over the armrest, naked feet dangling, back turned to JJ. One corner of the throw pillow he was hugging to his chest peeked out over his shoulder. In the same glance, JJ also noticed the red-and-black gym bag he had never seen before.

He was not in _his_ hotel room.

Holding his hammering head in his hands, JJ tried to retrace the steps that could have brought him here. He remembered the Worlds banquet, where he had already had too much to drink to dampen the pain of his fifth place performance, with not even Isabella there to soothe him, since they had broken up before New Year’s. The party moved into the hotel later, where even less eyes were on him and even more alcohol was readily available. He had just thought about walking up to Victor and declaring war on him and his fiancé for the next season when Georgi had tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he was okay, possibly because he’d been hanging sideways on the bar by that point.

JJ hadn’t been picky about his choice of conversation partner at that point, so he went off at him instead.

At some point during what JJ could only imagine, with a burning face, had been a mostly incoherent ramble about medals and his broken engagement, Georgi had marched him out of the bar and had sat him down on a sofa in the back of the deserted reception area instead. JJ couldn’t say how long he had talked, only that some dam he had kept up in his mind had burst that evening and Georgi had been left to brave the flood.

Eventually, he had tired himself out and Georgi had gently coaxed him out of the seat, holding his elbow to lead him to the elevators. JJ wasn’t sure what had gone through his head at that point except how grateful he’d been that someone had listened to him, and how Georgi, in the dim light of the elevator, with his dark hair and blue eyes and long legs, looked exactly like his type – aside from being, well, a man – and who knew what had possessed him, but he had backed him against the wall with accidental, clumsy roughness and kissed him.

At some point, Georgi must have peeled JJ off of him because he remembered, like snapshots, being dragged along a hotel hallway and deposited on the bed. That was where everything went dark.

Mortified, he stared at Georgi’s back. How was he going to face him after that? Maybe he should try to sneak out. Georgi probably didn’t want to see someone who had forced a drunken kiss on him. It was a wonder he had even taken him into his hotel room after that. But he’d have to talk to him eventually, of course, didn’t he? Christ, where were his shoes?

Prokofiev’s _Dance of the Knights_ started playing, suddenly, out of a tinny speaker. JJ flinched. Georgi shifted on the couch and sat up, reaching down to the closed gym back to grab the phone that laid on top, swiping his thumb across the screen as he rubbed his eyes with the other hand. When he lifted his head, his tired gaze fell on JJ.

“You’re awake.”

JJ swallowed and nodded his head.

Georgi’s hair was all in disarray and he was wearing an old Olympia t-shirt and shorts. He looked so different than he did in his elaborate costumes on the ice, or wearing a suit as he would at the banquets, and it was not in a bad way. JJ shouldn’t have been thinking about that, but considering he was in his bed and had backed him into a wall last night to kiss him, it was difficult not to.

“I kissed you, right?” JJ said because he had to know if that had just been nightmare.

“Yes.”

JJ grimaced.

“You still let me sleep in your room?”

“You could barely stand, you weren’t going to jump me,” Georgi said. “And I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“Why?” JJ asked, blearily.

“You could have ended up choking if you had thrown up,” Georgi said calmly.

“You could have brought me to my parents. They’re coaching me, they’re staying here, too.”

“I know. But would you really have wanted that?”

No, oh God, no. Getting near-black-out drunk at an after-party was something his parents would never have tolerated out of any of their kids. Still, he probably would have deserved it after doing something so stupid. Georgi had protected him from that as well as from making a fool out of himself in front of all the other skaters.

Sheepishly, he shook his head.

They sat in silence for a moment.

“How are you feeling?” Georgi asked.

“I’m sorry,” JJ said, not really in response, though he definitely felt _very_ sorry.

“It’s fine. I know how much it can hurt to be left by person you love. It makes it difficult to think straight.”

Quietly, JJ looked at his hands. How much had he loved Isabella in the end? How much had it just been that they were used to each other, as she had claimed as she left? Either way, facing life without her still seemed a daunting task.

“And I’m not new to missing the podium, either, especially when Victor sits at the top,” Georgi added dryly, getting up.

Against his will, JJ had to smile a little.

-

Georgi had let JJ go, thankfully not prying further into what had gone on with him last evening. JJ wished he could have said it had been completely random, drunken nonsense. When Georgi had stood there in his sleeping clothes, though, holding JJ’s shoes to him while telling him he had taken them off because sleeping in them looked uncomfortable, and handing him a glass of water with the other hand, both his libido and his head saw through the decision he had made on a bottle of vodka.

Why had he never paid attention to Georgi before? Because he hadn’t respected him since wasn’t good enough, JJ admitted to himself as he shuffled down the hallway back to his own room. Georgi had had some stand-out seasons, but that was when JJ was still in Juniors or even before that. He was not a terribly consistent skater and if you focused on anyone in the rink he trained at, obviously it would be Victor, the ultimate man to beat. JJ doubted, however, that Victor would have sat for an hour listening to his drunken rambling and then sacrificed his bed to JJ so that he could make sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit in the middle of the night.

Georgi was a guy, though. JJ didn’t think he had ever seriously been attracted to a guy before. Of course, he had also been with Isabella since he was 15 and that had made it easy just not to think a lot about other people altogether. As he stood in the shower, he found himself trying to pin down what it had felt like to kiss Georgi, and then shook the thought off as soon as it had come, and then repeated that process, over and over again.

No, he had to forget about it. There was no other way. He didn’t need this right now, he had to concentrate on the next season, put himself back on the podium where he belonged.

After getting dressed, he stuffed the suit into his bag and jogged four flights down the stairs to meet his family, avoiding the elevators on the tiny off-chance that Georgi might take the same one, which would have been too awkward for words. JJ and his family were taking an early flight back and that was good because it allowed him to put last night behind himself without giving in to the temptation of talking to Georgi again and looking like even more of an idiot.

And yet, as he spotted the Russian team with Yuuri Katsuki in the lobby, JJ ignored Yuri glowering at him and instead found his gaze resting resting on Georgi, who was now dressed in a button-up shirt and tight jeans and absent-mindedly leafing through a book while talking to Mila Babicheva.

“JJ, over here!”

His brother Antoine waved from the other side of the hall. JJ tore himself from the view to join his parents, who waited with his younger siblings. Antoine would be starting in the pair dance Seniors next season and Juliette had just skated Junior Worlds for the first time, so their parents had allowed them to tag along and see the show in person. JJ just wished he could have delivered a more impressive performance.

“Where were you this morning? We knocked, but you didn’t answer,” his mother asked.

His parents knew that he was a light sleeper, so JJ guessed pretending he hadn’t heard them would come off as implausible. Better stay as close to the truth as he could.

“I ended up spending the night at Georgi’s room,” JJ said, with all the light-hearted charm he could muster. “We went up to watch some old routines and I guess I fell asleep. I was pretty drunk.”

Before his parents could answer, Juliette suddenly jumped up from where she’d been perching on the floor playing with her phone.

“You know Georgi Popovich?”

“Of course I do.”

“Can you introduce me?!”

JJ stared at her. The idea that his little sister might have a celebrity crush on the same guy that JJ had drunkenly kissed in an elevator mere hours ago was a little hard to bear, and he _really_ didn’t want to go over there now.

“Why?” he asked, hesitating.

“Juliette likes his style,” his mother interjected. “She has for a while. Her coach told me.”

“It’s why I’m going to ballet camp this summer,” Juliette said proudly. “Please, JJ?”

One glance at Juliette’s hopeful face and JJ knew he’d already lost this war. He could never tell her no when she looked at him like this.

“I’ll ask him to come over,” he said, stomach in a knot.

As he approached the Russian team, Yuri looked like a cat on whose tail someone had stepped. JJ grinned at him because the temptation to tease him a little bit was too strong, but cleared his throat when he stepped up to Georgi’s back. He turned from Mila.

“Hello, JJ,” he said, slowly.

“My sister wants to meet you.”

Though Georgi looked briefly surprised, he nodded his head. They crossed the hall again side by side. JJ felt like he should be saying something, but the distance between Georgi’s team and JJ’s family wasn’t nearly long enough to find the words that might be able to correct Georgi’s impression of JJ from last night, and maybe get a foot in the door with him.

“Here we go,” JJ said with the broadest grin he could muster and pushed Georgi in the direction of his sister.

“Juliette Leroy?” Georgi said, after greeting their parents and Antoine.

“Yes,” Juliette said, clearly pleased he knew her name.

“You won bronze at the Junior GP this year, didn’t you? Congratulations.”

Though Juliette was thirteen and looked eleven, Georgi offered her his hand with all the stern respect he may have shown an adult skater. It was kind of sweet. Juliette shook his hand with a smile.

“I’m trying to get gold next year, like JJ did when he was in Juniors.” She lowered her voice. “For next season, I want to do the Swan Lake Waltz as my free skate.”

“I’ve done that for an exhibition,” Georgi said. “It’s challenging to master for such a young skater. You must be quite courageous to take it on.”

“It’s because I saw your version!” Juliette said, earnestly. “Would you look over my choreography when it’s done?”

“Of course, if you’d like.”

“JJ, you have his number, right? Then I could call and show him a video.”

“Oh, I... do I?” JJ asked Georgi.

He knew he didn’t. He had never been very good at making friends with his fellow skaters and he hadn’t even made an effort with Georgi, which he was now sorry for. Admitting as much before his sister was a bit embarrassing, though.

“I’m not sure, my phone is new,” Georgi said easily. JJ could have kissed him for playing along, but that was probably a bad idea, considering recent events.

Georgi took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to JJ, the screen showing the phone’s number. Quickly, JJ dug through his bag for his own phone and copied the digits. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Georgi glancing back at the Russian team where Yakov was waving impatiently at him.

“I’m looking forward to your skate, Juliette. Call me if you need any help.” Georgi looked sideways at JJ as he took his phone back from him.” I wouldn’t mind if you called, either, JJ.”

“Yeah... sure.”

JJ looked down at the number and then at Georgi striding back towards his rink-mates and coach before he quickly shoved the phone into his pocket, keeping his hand tight around it. He should probably put it all out of his mind: last night, this morning, Juliette’s bright smile because people who were nice to his siblings always made his heart grow that much softer. Still – Georgi had willingly given him his number just now, hadn’t he? That had to mean _something_ and damn it, he wanted to find out what.

After all, JJ the King was no coward.


End file.
